Monsterhearts:Basic Moves
|PowerType 1 = + Social|Power Effect 1 = When you attempt to turn someone on, roll with : *10 up, take a String against them. *7-9, they choose one: :*Give themselves to you. :*Promise something they think you want. :*Give you a String against them. *6 down, you embarrass yourself.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = + Social|Power Effect 2 = When you attempt to persuade a person into doing something for your, or telling you information that they weren't going to, roll with : *10 up, that person tells you exactly what you're trying to persuade them to tell them, and will elaborate on the subject or they'll perform the action you're trying to get them to do and will get +1 to follow through with it, or act at an advantage. *7-9, they'll tell you what you wanted to know, but nothing more, or they'll do what you ask but only if they have little to no resistance against them when doing it. *6 down, they'll refuse, and the next time you roll against them, that roll is reduced by 1.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = + Social|Power Effect 3 = When you want to manipulate and NPC into doing something, roll with : *10 up, choose one to get them to do what you want: :*Bribe them, with money, information, and/or an object they desire. :*Threaten them, in any way you can. Spending a String on them guarantees that they will do what you want to the letter. :*Give them a motive. *7-9, the MC will tell you what it’ll take to get the NPC to do what you want. Do it and they will. *6 down, they'll refuse to be manipulated, and will take a String on you. This move only applies to non-player characters (NPCs).|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = + Social|Power Effect 4 = When you shut someone down, roll with : *10 up, choose one: :*Give them a Condition :*They lose a String against you; if they held no Strings on you, gain a String on them. *7-9, choose one: :*You each give a Condition to one another :*You each lose a String on one another. *6 down, you gain a condition, or they gain a String on you.|Extra Name 5 = |PowerType 5 = + Social|Power Effect 5 = When you hold steady, in a scary or tense situation, roll with : *10 up, you keep your cool, and choose one: ask the MC a question about the situation; remove a Condition; carry 1 forward during this scene. *7-9, choose one: :*You keep your cool :*Pick an option from the 10 up list but also gain the Condition " ". *6, choose one: :*You freeze up and become " ". :*You flee and the enemy gains a String on you.|Extra Name 6 = |PowerType 6 = + Social|Power Effect 6 = When suffering an extreme physical injury, roll with : *10 up, you keep conscious or you're able to fight through the pain, and you gain the condition . *7-9, you keep conscious and/or you're able to fight through the pain long to perform a single action or Move. *6 down, you lose consciousness.|Extra Name 7 = |PowerType 7 = + Social|Power Effect 7 = When you attempt to use a Move or Item that can't be used while , roll with : *10 up, you are able to use the move or item as normal, and you choose one: :*Any rolls made when you use it have their results reduced by 1. :*Doing so causes physical or mental anguish, causing 1 . :*The condition cannot be removed until you have a full 8 hours or more of sleep. *7-9, your are able to use the Move or Item, however doing so causes physical or mental anguish, causing 1 and giving you the condition . *6 down, you take 1 .}}